


The Road to Follow

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is lovable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Issues, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Post-Marineford, Self-Worth Issues, and he deserves better than what happened to him, and precious, lots of issues, so I am giving it to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The War of the Best has taken its toll on everyone. There is so much to do. Those left behind try to make it all work, and put themselves back together. But this is not as easy as one might think. And this is the least of their problems.





	1. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all need healing. Some just need it more than others.

Marco, now an acting Captain of Whitebeard Pirates, ran a hand across his own forehead. This position was only temporary. He - and all his brothers for that matter - knew that Pops had already chosen his successor, and that the successor in question wasn't Marco. Still, all of them were recovering from this loss - the loss of Thatch and Pops - and knew that their recovery wouldn't happen overnight. Still, there were things that needed to get done in the meantime, and Marco was the best person to do them. The war wasn't a total waste, however. Marco was happy that they managed to achieve their objective, at least, knowing that neither Pops not Thatch would have forgiven them if they hadn't.

Soft footsteps captured his attention. He turned around just in time to see Ace, Whitey Bay and Hannah walking towards him. 

"How are things?" Marco asked, trying hard to keep tone casual, despite the lump which was firmly lodged in his throat

"Things are fine." Whitey Bay informed him, using the same casual tone "Just a few more weeks and everything would be just fine."

Marco could tell from her tone that she was also trying to keep herself from falling apart. They all were. The War of Best had given them a serious blow, and now they had to put themselves back together.

"That's right, Bay." Ace nodded "Everything would be fine."

Marco could tell that Ace and Bay were both lying, but he didn't push. They will tell him the truth, he knew that they would.

"I am glad to hear that." Marco smiled "Have a good day."

"You too." Whitey Bay replied "And don't work too much either. It's not good for your health."

With that, Whitey Bay turned and walked away. Ace and Hannah followed her, giving Marco cursory looks as they did so.

"You know, they lied to you." Haruta joined Marco in observing the three retreating figures.

"It's okay." Marco said "They will come out with the truth when they are ready."

"That depends on whether he decides to tell the truth or not. None of them would say anything without his approval." Haruta pointed "You know this. We all know this."

And Marco couldn't deny that.

-x-

"Why did you make us lie to Marco?" Whitey Bay passed the cup of water mixed with the medicine to Ace "None of us blame you for what happened. Our actions prove that we don't blame you."

"He has enough on his plate." Ace sighed, taking a sip "He doesn't need to know the true extent of my damage. He doesn't know that I essentially killed Pops because I was too stubborn."

"Yes, but maybe talking about that might help." Hannah pointed out "I mean, plenty of people would kill to be in your position. You just happen to be what everyone dreams they could be. After all, you are practically royalty!"

Whitey Bay grimaced. Hannah had just poked the hornet's nest.

"Well, I am not proud of my roots." Ace said flatly "And I'd appreciate it if you never bring it up again. I wonder if Sengoku spoke the truth on that day, and that your only reason for joining the War of the Best was to rescue the son of the Pirate King. A prize to be used to further your own goals or something."

Both Whitey Bay and Hannah recoiled from sheer bitterness in Ace's tone.

"No, it's nothing like that." Hannah spoke "We did it to save our brother."

"I wonder." Ace lay his head on the pillow "If it turns out that you're lying, know that I'd rather kill myself than let you get away with something like that."

With those words, Ace conked out.

Whitey Bay and Hannah exchanged a long look.

"Do you think he meant that last part?" Hannah asked quietly "I am worried......"

"We can't take any chances." Whitey Bay agreed "From now on, we'll organize things so that we could keep an eye on him at all times, and see how things go."

-x-

Marco watched as the man who caused the War of the Best crossed the deck at the brisk pace, placing both of his hands against the railing of the ship. He watched the pair of eyes staring at the sea. Marco knew the look in those eyes. It was the same look Marco's own eyes held before he was taken in by Pops.

He moved closer and placed a hand onto his youngest brother's shoulder.

"If you are wondering whether to jump into the sea or not." Marco tried to keep his tone light "I'd advise against it, given that you are a Devil Fruit eater."

"That's the whole point." Ace deadpanned "Maybe I want to die. God knows that I give you guys enough trouble as it is."

"How old are you?" Marco asked

"At the moment, I am twenty years old." Ace informed him "Why?"

Marco swallowed. Bay had informed him about the situation, but he refused to believe that someone that young would be contemplating suicide. That was just wrong.

"No reason." Marco lied "When is your next birthday?"

"1st of January." was the answer

Marco made a mental note to tell everyone else, so that they would throw the most extravagant party for the occasion.

"What would you say if the Pirate King had a son?" Ace asked abruptly

"Interesting question." Marco blinked "But I can't answer yet. Ask me again on your next birthday, and you'll get my answer then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because hurt/comfort fics centered around bb are my specialty.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering takes time, both physically and mentally.

"Do we have your permission to go on a little excursion?" Haruta inquired

"Sure." Whitey Bay gave a nod of approval "Just try not to do anything strenuous, and take these with you."

She handed Haruta a container of pills.

"Two per day." she gave Haruta a knowing look

Haruta nodded brightly and untied the rope of the boat. The sails were already lifted and the boat began to sail away. Haruta manned the steering wheel, while Ace was sitting in a comfy chair prepared for him, with a blanket covering his legs.

"Where are we going?" Ace's expression was brimming in curiosity 

"That's a secret." Haruta placed a finger on his mouth "You'll find out when we get there."

Ace said nothing, as he relaxed and let himself drift away.

It was already dark when Haruta shook him awake. A sealed box was in Haruta's hand, and he held a glass of water in the other.

"Bay's orders." Haruta shrugged "Best get it over with. The sooner it's done, the easier it becomes."

-x-

It took them about a week to get to their final destination. Haruta tied their boat to a keg.

"Here, put this on." Haruta handed Ace a blindfold "I don't want my suprise to be ruined."

Ace obeyed. Haruta took him by the hand and lead him off the ship and down the street.

The sound of Haruta's feet comforted him. He lost track of time.

He was relieved when they stopped.

"You can take it off now." Haruta told him

Grinning, Ace did so.

And his grin vanished the moment he saw a large wooden and metal structure in front of him.

"Is it.......?" Ace left his question unfinished on purpose

"Yes, it is." Haruta nodded solemnly "The place where your father was executed."

Ace said nothing as he climbed the steps tentatively. Soft footsteps behind him told him that Haruta was following him.

"I figured this would be the best place for you to talk it out and come to terms with things." Haruta admitted "That's why I brought you here. We felt you needed some closure, so we planned this in advance."

-x-

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Haruta gave Ace a questioning look "These past few months, you have been too stiff, so talking about whatever is on your mind might help."

Ace said nothing, so Haruta patted the ground beside himself, motioning for him to sit down. Which Ace did, albeit reluctantly.

"Now, talk." Haruta commanded

"There isn't much to talk about." Ace sighed 

Haruta gave him a scolding look.

"For most of my life, people told me that I shouldn't exist. And after hearing them say it over and over again......I started to believe it's true." Ace ran a hand through his hair "I started hating him, for what he had done to me......People hate me simply for existing, for being his child."

"True." Haruta agreed "Your father was a mystery to everyone, even those who sailed under him. And yet, he was a worthy rival to Pops at the same time. Pops really respected your father, you know. That's what I was told anyway. He had his fair share of enemies, though. Those who spit on him, his children, and his legacy. I am guessing those were the kinds of people you questioned when you were still young, and they molded your way of thinking. They made you hate your own father, and they made you hate yourself. But let me tell you something. They were wrong. You are not your father. You are you. And that fact won't change, no matter what they or the Marines say. So you see, we didn't go to war for Pirate King's son. We went to war for our brother. Remember our rule? No one who tries to harm one of us gets away with it, and don't go thinking that said rule won't apply to the Navy, because you'd be wrong. When you take on Pops' mark, your enemies become our enemies, even if said enemy is the world as a whole."

-x-

"Welcome back." Whitey Bay greeted as soon as she saw Ace and Haruta climb back aboard "Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was an eventful one, that was for sure. With certain things still being public knowledge, some bounty counters decided that capturing Pirate King's son would set them for life." Haruta's eyes twinkled "So we gave them the answer that they would never forget."

"I see." Whitey Bay smirked "Hannah, take Ace back to the infirmary."

Once Hannah and Ace were gone, Whitey Bay turned to Haruta.

"I hope you beat them within an inch of their lives." she said mischievously 

"Sure did." Haruta gave her a toothy grin 

"And what about Ace?" Whitey Bay asked "Did you set him straight?"

"Yes, I did." Haruta said honestly "Though I don't know if it would be effective long-term. We'll see what would win out: our truths or the lies of the world."


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.

The Marine forces were in chaos. Sengoku had retired, and there had been an unrest. They needed a new Fleet Admiral, someone who would lead them well in the name of justice. A small faction - those who dedicated their lives to upholding Moral Justice - rallied themselves behind Aokiji. But a much larger portion - followers of absolute Justice - chose Akainu. To top it off, the Gorosei also picked Akainu to be their representative and lead the Navy into the New Era. After all, there were the likes of Big Mom and Kaido, and the Gorosei were probably expecting him to squash them. 

But Akainu had his sights set on a different agenda. The ill-gotten spawn of the Pirate King and Dragon the Revolutionary still roamed the seas, and he would stop at nothing until he saw both of them dead at his feet. 

"But Sir, the Gorosei......." Coby sweated bullets

"Bah, I don't care what those fossils are thinking!" Akainu growled "Big Mom and Kaido can wait until I rip Dragon's son and Roger's son from this world. Eliminating them is my priority. You will not question me further. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes." Coby decided that the wise thing would be to back-off at this moment

After all, he was aiming for Akainu's current position, so that he could protect everyone, and possibly lead a revolt against the Gorosei and the Celestial Dragons. Maybe Akainu would get killed in his crusade. After all, Luffy had Nico Robin, a former assassin, on his crew. And Coby knew that she was fiercely loyal to her Captain and crew - the ones who saved her from hell - and would end anyone trying to harm or kill any of them. And he also knew that Whitebeards would never let any harm befall one of their own. And if Akainu perished, the position of Fleet Admiral would surely go to Aokiji.

-x-

"Akainu has moved Marineford to the New World." Marco looked up from the newspaper he was reading

"Do you think he is targeting us?" Haruta peered over his shoulder 

"Perhaps that is a part of his plan." Marco closed his eyes "I presume he planned that possibility as well, knowing that his actual goal would put him at odds with us."

"Why would it......?" Haruta's eyes widened at the realization "Oh......"

"That's right." Marco sighed "Time to gather our forces."

"Count me in." Haruta looked at Marco with grim determination "I am not letting him do it even if he were God himself."

"A Marine vessel is approaching at 3 o'clock!" Jozu called out from the crow's nest 

"Damn......this soon, eh?"

They must have been louder than they thought, because Vista, Kingdew and Ace suddenly appeared on the deck. They seemed to be in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Vista looked alarmed "We were playing a card game when we heard the commotion......"

"Nothing." Marco lied "Just some Marines trying to intimidate us into submission."

"If I am right - like I usually am - then Akainu is lurking about." Kingdew threw his large arm around Marco's shoulder

"He is observing us." Marco realized with bitterness "He is sizing up our abilities. He already knows that his true target's abilities won't be a hindrance, but he is still unaware of whether the abilities that the rest of us possess would hinder him in any way or not. And the only abilities that can stop his ability are Jozu's ability to become diamond, and......"

He stopped as the game-changing plan occurred to him. His eyes met Ace's.

"Ace......" he began "Are you up for hunting down Teach and killing him. We could harvest his fruit and have one of us eat it."

"Of course." Ace grinned.

"Promise me, Ace." Haruta's tone was suprisingly firm "Promise me that I will get the fruit. I want to keep Thatch's memory alive, and......"

"And?" Ace prompted

"Nothing." Haruta bit his lip and gave Ace a blank look "It's nothing."

Ace gave him a skeptical look, before shrugging.

Haruta's hand curled into a fist as he watched Ace walk away. He knew that Akainu wasn't really after any of them. He was after their youngest sibling's life. And Haruta couldn't let Akainu have what he wanted. That was why he wanted Yami-Yami no Mi. Because Yami-Yami no Mi could nullify Magu-Magu no Mi powers. The only thing that could harm Haruta's little brother.

-x-

"Right. Time for a break." Ace announced cheerfully

The team consisted of Ace, Guren, Hakuru, Mei, and Haruta. Ace reasoned that since Haruta might as well join in the hunt and claim Yami-Yami no Mi on the spot. They took off five hours ago, and it was currently night. Haruta and Ace took the first watch, while others were asleep.

"I wonder......" Ace gave Haruta a quizzical look "Why do you really want to have Yami-Yami no Mi?"

"The Great Pirate Era." Haruta returned the look evenly "Akainu seeks to end it. Logically, he'll go after someone who can possibly keep it alive......someone like an offspring of the man who started it in the first place....."

"Or someone who seeks to become the next King of the Pirates." Ace added 

"Exactly." Haruta nodded "He wants the two of you dead, and you're both my brothers. That's why I seek the Yami-Yami no Mi. It's the only shot I have at protecting you both."


	4. Light and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teach doesn't expect them to pounce when he least expects it, and he falls to their combined power.

The fire burned as Teach and the other members of his crew were seated around it, discussing their plans for the future, laughing and drinking without restraint as they talked.

"Nice discussion you're having." a voice to the left of Teach remarked dryly 

Teach looked up. Haruta was there, a short distance away, leaning against a rock. His expression was placid. Only his eyes showed his true feelings.

"Thatch would have loved to be able to join this conversation. But he can't, not anymore. I wonder why that is?" Haruta gave Teach a withering look "Oh, it was because you killed him and Pops, how could I forget?! As one of the survivors of Whitebeard Pirates, I can't let this go."

"So, you're here for a little revenge?" Teach laughed "Too bad that I can't be stopped!"

"Now, why would you think I came here alone?" Haruta smiled lazily at Teach "As it happens, there is another person whose life you had ruined by your actions. And what you've done to him is far worse than what you've done to Thatch and Pops. I am not the one calling the shots, he is."

Teach reacted too late as seastone cuffs were clasped onto his wrists before he could even blink.

"Once, you bested me in power combat." Ace growled through gritted teeth "You killed one of my best friends. You handed me over to the Navy for a Warlord status. You started a war with me as a trophy. You made me watch as my family shed their precious blood for my sake. But, thanks to these babies, I no longer have to fear any of these things happening again. So, how do you prefer to go, traitor? Getting roasted? Being boiled alive? Being simmered quietly? Being impaled by a blade and grilled with some barbecue sauce?"

And for the first time in over thirty years, Teach's eyes held true fear. He knew what seastone did to Devil Fruit eaters.

Ten minutes later, he became charcoal. A fruit grew from a nearby tree.

The Yami-Yami no Mi.

Ace harvested it and passed it to Haruta, who wasted no time in devouring it, despite its horrible taste.

"With this, we have the means to stop Akainu." Haruta was beaming "To protect what we hold dear."

Ace said nothing.

He didn't have to. A mutual understanding passed between him and Haruta. A silent conversation. And for the first time in his life - an eternity of jeers and insults directed at him, of being told that he should get on his knees and beg to be forgiven for being born - he felt real hope. He was home, and the majority of his family was still with him. He genuinely wanted to live. He wanted to spend an eternity with his family of choice.

Too bad that the world disagreed with him.

He felt Haruta's warm hand on his shoulder, as he stared at him knowingly.

"Don't worry." Haruta smiled "I have Yami-Yami no Mi. If Akainu tries to pull a fast one, I will drain his ability dry. Maybe I can even steal his power, like Teach had done to Pops."

"Thank you." Ace kept his tone casual, trying to keep his true feelings at bay

He was really a stranger to positive affection aimed at him, he thought wryly. True, he received plenty from Ace and Sabo, but it just wasn't the same. This seemed more profound, and.....

And to him - after a life-time of being reviled as a monster - this kind of familial affection felt refreshing.

-x-

It was a week later that their conflict with Akainu and his men came to a head. Akainu himself had decided to show up, Haruta grumbled to himself in the hidden recesses of his mind.

Of course, they made sure to hide Ace well prior to Akainu's visit. They doubted that the Admiral would find him......

But if Akainu - for one reason or another - were to succeed, Haruta would jump in and keep Ace from being harmed by nullifying Akainu's power, and thus making the man vulnerable.

"You know why I am here." Akainu adopted a friendly tone "Hand over Roger's son, and I will spare the rest of you. That sounds like a rather sweet deal, wouldn't you say?"

"First of all, we're not handing over a member of our family." Marco announced proudly "And even if we did, we wouldn't sell out a man who is to be our Captain in the future. We're not backstabbers like Teach, so go look somewhere else."

At this declaration, most of the fighters on deck got ready for another battle.

"For Justice!" Akainu yelled out

"For Ace!" the remaining Whitebeard Pirates cried out at once

And all hell broke loose.


	5. Dance of Fire and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akainu stands no chance. He really doesn't. Not against two fruits which devour.

For some reason, Akainu got tired of waiting, and decided to torch the entire ship, in hopes that Ace would be one of the casualties. 

It was a laughably bad move, I knew. Ace was fire, and had some level of control over all the fires in general. This included putting fires out. And if there was anything left, I'd devour the rest with my newly-acquired ability. 

And then I saw. Akainu reared back his fist, covered in magma. The only thing was, he wasn't aiming for Ace.

He was aiming for Hannah. 

I had to admit that he was a sneaky bastard. He knew all too well what Ace's weaknesses were from Marineford fiasco. He knew that Ace's protectiveness and impulsive nature would make him react. Would make him take the blow for Hannah. 

As expected, Ace jumped between Akainu and Hannah.

Or tried to. 

"Kuro Uzu!" I cried out in desperation

The irony was so obvious.

The Yami-Yami no Mi, the very fruit which previously doomed Ace's life, would protect that same life now. 

I pulled Ace away from the line of fire at the last minute.

He dropped onto the deck with a loud thud, as I stood above him. Anger and worry mixed as I gazed down at my younger brother.

"Do you think I would enjoy seeing the same thing happen again?" my voice came out strained as I kept myself from crying "Do you think I want to see you almost die again?"

Ace looked down, and he suddenly seemed smaller.

Just he he looked like on that day in Marineford.

"Jozu! Blenheim!" I called out "Get our little idiot outta here. And you, you think long and hard about what you just did. And when you figure it out, come apologize."


End file.
